Rebuilding
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Three-Shot. Cammie is trying to rebuild her relationships with Bex, Zach and Ms. Morgan. This is about her trials throughout the "rebuilding". *OSOT spoilers* Disclaimed-All Rights To Ally Carter. Please Read and Review!Latest Chapter: Zach -Part One.
1. Bex

Rebuilding

Chapter One: Bex

"Bex, I'm sorry, okay? I would've taken you with me if I could, but I couldn't take risk your life like that, Bex. You're my best friend!" I yelled as she looked at me with anger.

"Couldn't risk _my _life? What about _yours_ Cammie? What about _your_ life? You could've died! You _would've_ died if that nun didn't save your bloody life!" she screamed in my face.

"Bex, listen to me." She looked away and crossed her arms. I sighed, wishing I could have my best friend back. "Bex, I'm sorry. I really am. I just… I don't know what I would've done if you would have died. I don't know what I would've done." Tears streamed down my face and dropped to the ground. Bex looked at me and her eyes slightly softened. But they were still hard with anger.

"That's just it, Cammie. You're not the only one who suffered. Okay? Get that through your head –you are not the only one who suffered. We all went crazy looking for you Cam! Me, your mom, Macey, Liz…. But Zach –Zach lost his mind." She said softly.

"You should know." I mumbled under my breath. Bex heard it –of course she did, she's a spy AND my best friend.

"What the bloody hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"You know perfectly well what it means. I've seen you two together." I spat at her. Bex's eyes went from anger, to realization, to disbelief.

"You… think …I like… ZACH? That's hilarious!" she said in between laughs. My glare hardened on her. She wiped fake tears from her eyes and regained composure. "You have been gone for a while."

"Bex, you know it's not funny. I… I love Zach." I looked away. Bex stopped smiling and joking around.

"I'm so sorry, Cam. I… I didn't mean to make you…. I didn't think you would feel… I didn't know you…" for once in her life, Rebecca Baxter was at a loss for words. That's how I knew she meant it. A lone tear trickled down my face. "I didn't know you loved him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you, Bex? You've been avoiding me ever since I've come back! How was I supposed to tell my best friend if she wasn't even there?" I sniffled out. I usually tried not to cry or show emotions. Bex was one of my exceptions.

"Oh, Cammie. I was avoiding you… and hanging with Zach… and I…" she wandered off, putting all of the pieces together in her head. "Oh, I'm such a bloody idiot!"

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't do that." I told her. "Well… I didn't know that before…" she laughed and I laughed with her. Then she pulled me into a hug.

"Cam, I missed you so much. I'm really sorry. I guess I didn't know what to say when you came back. You were-_are_- my best friend, and I didn't think you'd ever come back, Cammie. I didn't think you'd ever come back." Bex whispered quietly. Then Bex, yes, _Bex_, started crying.

The one thing I knew was that Bex _never _cried. In front of _anyone. _

Then I realized how much damage I'd done, how much hurt I've caused her.

"Oh, Bex. I'll always come back. I'm so sorry." I whispered. She just held on to me tighter.

"I'll never know for sure, Cam, but for right now, I'll believe you."

She wept and wept. I wept with her. We just stood there, two girls in the middle of their dorm, alone, crying into each other's' shoulders and missing the other's presence. Remembering summer(or in my case, _trying_ to remember summer), silently forgiving, and communicating without words. The way best friends do. The way _sisters_ do.

Bex won't just always be my closest friend. She'll always be my sister. By blood or by school, I knew that Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan will _always_ be sisters.

Best friends… of course. Since birth, we were destined to be friends forever, even if we didn't meet until 13 years later. Friends in an instant, they called us. Drawn together by fate. To help each other through everything, to expand their friendship to two other girls that were the missing pieces to our puzzle. Best friends forever. No matter how many fights, fits, or bruises. Always best friends.

We had never forgotten we were best friends when I returned, just merely ignored the fact.

But now… now, I had finally gotten my best friend back.


	2. Zach: Part One

Rebuilding

Chapter Two: Zach (Part One)

I tightly clutched my books as I walked down the halls of Gallagher for the millionth time. I pulled down my skirt a bit and scratched my leg, covered by my annoying tights. It was cold inside the Academy despite the heating vents on just about every corner. What else would you expect from the first of December?

Crowds of girls passed by, engulfing me in a sea of blouses and plaid skirts. Of course, there was one attendee of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young _Women _who thankfully _wasn't_ wearing a plaid skirt, who also passed by me without a second glance. I sighed sadly; wishing things were back to normal –maybe even back to sophomore year. Everything was different then.

I walked through the narrow door and into History of Espionage, where the fourteen other girls and one boy made up the senior class at Gallagher. I took my usual seat next to Macey and in front of Bex (who was now talking to me) and behind Liz. I pretended not to see Zach slid into the seat next to me, but of course I did. Give the spy some credit.

Class was over quickly, with a lecture on how Amelia Earhart attended the Gallagher Academy, explaining how when she "mysteriously disappeared" she really landed in a CIA database. As if it wasn't obvious.

I was walking out of the door when a sharp poke stabbed my side. I felt around my skirt, finally feeling a piece of _something_ in my skirt pocket. I pulled it out and smiled. Pink Evapopaper… classic Zach move. I opened the note carefully, enjoying every second of it. I've deeply missed these beloved notes, which I forgot I loved until just now.

"_Hey Gallagher Girl. Haven't talked to you in a while. _

_Can you meet me in your favorite passageway at 4:11 pm?"_

I smiled even bigger as I read his boyish scrawl. I've missed it. I've missed him.

Why am I like this? Since when did I_ miss _Zach?

I suppose I wasn't that girl anymore –the one who wished Zach would just leave me alone. Now, I was the one who ran away and didn't come back.

I just wanted Zach back… no matter how annoying he is.

Maybe he can change me.

* * *

><p>I went to Macey and got a translation at Lunch.<p>

"Hey Cam!" she said too-happily as she fingered her fork and twisted it around her dressing-free salad (which she still had every day, but at least she paired it with thick soup and bread.) and looked at me.

"Are you okay Mace?" I asked suspiciously as her icy blue eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Yes… but Liz did a new experiment on me. Something about sugar affecting your coordination… _am_ I okay?" she asked me.

"You let _Liz_ do an _experiment _on you?" I shouted. I love Liz… but you do _not _want her to test you when an experiment was in the prototype phase. Not a good thing, I tell you.

"Cammie, shh! Can you just tell me what you need? I wanna go get one of those desserts!" she whined. Macey almost never eats dessert. Liz was in some serious trouble… she was going to have to deal with Macey after her sugar high. And I was _so_ not helping.

"Can you translate this for me? Please?" I asked her as I shoved the note at her. A smirk grew on her face as she read it.

"Ah, sophomore year memories. Hmm… oh, okay. Yeah, I know what it means."

"Well… will you tell what it means…?" I prompted impatiently.

"Not until you get me some of that crème brûlée!" she sing-songed to me. I groaned, but walked over to the dessert table, eager to get the note translated. I brought Macey back the biggest one they had.

"Thank god, I was starving!"

"You're welcome. _Now _can you tell me?"

"Oh, right. Translation: I miss you. And depending on what happens in the passageway, it could mean I love you." She said as she munched nonchalantly on her French pastry.

"Whoa…"

"Yup. Now leave." She waved me away, continuing to chew her crème brûleé. I glared at her. "Alright, I love you. _Now_ leave."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I checked my internal clock. _12:49 pm_. Only 3 hours and 51 minutes.

* * *

><p>I fiddled with my hands until as the clock ticked away in the Countries of the World classroom, picking away at the pink nail polish Macey had painted on my fingernails yesterday. I tapped my foot on the ground lightly as Mr. Smith wrote on the chalkboard.<p>

"Ms. Morgan, is there a problem?" he asked me without turning around.

"Um… no, sir. I'm sorry… I'll stop." I managed to say.

"Yes, please do. I hate disruptions in my class."

"Yes sir."

He continued on with the lesson, telling us about the various climates of northeastern Asia and what kind of weapons would work there. I was listening, but not paying attention. I could borrow the notes from Liz later… that is, if I wanted to know word-for-word what Mr. Smith said throughout the class period. With time frames, pictures and a video and vocal recording. I have absolutely no idea how she gets those. But then again, Liz may be the smallest, but she is definitely the most lethal Gallagher Girl of us all.

"Class dismissed." He finally said. I bolted out of the room, but still saw Mr. Smith laughing and shaking his head from behind his desk.

I kept running.

It was 3:47:35 exactly, and Macey wanted to primp me up for my "date" with Zach. We have free period until 5:00, which was dinner time. I opened the door to my dorm room, collapsing on the ground, out of breath. I was soon shot up by someone grabbing my arm.

Bex.

"Bloody hell, Cam! Why didn't I know about this "date" of yours? And to think… I thought we were best friends!" Bex screamed, her accent thick. I laughed as she stood me up roughly.

"Bex! I _know_ you are not wrinkling Cam's outfit! You know for a fact I will-"

"Okay, Macey! Good god, I didn't even do anything! Why am I always treated like the bloody idiot…?"

"Guys… please stop yelling. I am trying to do homework over here!"

"Liz, you _always_ do homework!"

And this is how it usually went on in dorm room 215.

"Girls, please! Are you going to get me ready or not? Because I _will_ leave!" I screamed. Everyone quieted down and looked at me.

"Fine. Cameron Ann Morgan, go get another uniform on _now._ That one is as dirty as…Anyways, Bex, get the straightener out. Liz, could you get me some candy please? You're the one that got me on this sugar high, I'm going to gain at least five freaking pounds before the day is over, I swear!"

We all looked at Macey, who was on a serious rant.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop eating it." She stated smugly.

We all burst out laughing. It was good to have my sisters back.

"Do I really have to change? It only has _one_ stain on it! One! And my only clean one is in my mom's closet!" I whined.

"Uh… why?" Liz asked curiously.

"Because I try to avoid everything in there." I said truthfully as Macey rolled her eyes and Bex shook her head.

"Go get it now." Macey said, practically growling at me. I backed away.

"Alright, alright, I will!" I said. I opened the door again and walked out. I hurried to my mom's office and tapped lightly on the door. It opened not a second later, and my mom looked at me.

Her black hair was as dark as midnight and glossy as ever, and her supermodel figure was a bit thinner and longer. I looked around her office.

I haven't been in there in a while.

"Oh, hi, Mom. I was just wondering if I could come in and borrow that uniform I have in here…." I asked cautiously. Things between my mom and I have been… weird lately.

"Oh, sure kiddo. Just come in and grab it –you know where it is, right?" she asked, not waiting for my reply as she walked to her kitchenette.

"So, Cams, I was wondering… are we still having dinners on Sunday? You haven't come over in a while, so I didn't know when to ask you…" she prompted as I looked through her closet.

"Sure! I can't wait, Mom." I chirped excitedly. My mother grinned.

"Good, good. So… how are things… with _Zach_?" she said, with her grin so wide it covered her entire face. My cheeks burned as I tried to hide my face in her clothes. No use lying to my mom.

"Uh, fine. I'm going to, uh, meet him soon actually."

"Oh… like a date?" she said excitedly.

"No!" I said a little too defensively. "I mean, it's not a date. We're not dating."

"So why do you need the uniform?"

"Um, Macey protocol." I said as I reached out and grabbed the hanger in the back of the closet, which held a neatly pressed uniform with a non-wrinkled blouse and a stain-free skirt.

"Cammie, just be-"

"Uh, got to go, Mom! Bye!" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Okay." She sighed. "Have fun, kiddo. I love you."

"Love you too!" I said before I shut the door. I sighed and walked away.

"Hey, Squirt. What's with the new uniform?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around to face none other than Abigail Cameron –or to some, Aunt Abby.

"Hi Aunt Abby… Oh, this? Nothing." I said a little too quickly. I was getting sloppy. Abby grinned.

"Oh... I get it. Hot date?" she asked as she cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Now Aunt Abby, this is an _all-girls_ school. Exactly _who_ would I be going on a date with?" I prompted her. No use lying at this point –she already knew.

"Uh, duh…your boyfriend… remember him? Zach?" She teased. I blushed.

"Zach is _not_ my boyfriend." I said truthfully. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Squirt, when you've kissed someone more than 8 times and two of those times were public… that kind of means you're taken. _Trust me_."

"We have _not_ kissed more than eight times!" I protested. It was no use.

"Cammie, sweetie… I think you have." She said, gently touching my shoulder. I glared at her.

"We'll we're not dating, so what does it matter?" I said too defensively. A sharp pain went through my heart. I held back a tear.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Squirt. I didn't mean to… I know it's… I just… you know, when he asks you to be his girlfriend today, can you tell him I said that if he hurts you, I'll personally kill him? With the help of Bex, Macey, Joe, and Rachel, of course." She winked at me. I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, please. Like he's actually going to ask me to be his girlfriend…He _does not_ like me!"

"You're right, Squirt." She said. I got a little hurt at that. I knew there was a fat chance Zach would actually want to be my _boyfriend_, but she didn't have to rub it in. "He doesn't like you –he loves you."

I looked up at her –but she had already walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, Macey!" I said as she pulled at my hair, which was quickly regaining its length. I cursed under my breath in French.<p>

"Whoa, Cam! Watch the French!" Bex said, as if she was the innocent one. Psh, that girl's mouth was like a cursing machine.

"Like you do!" I shot back at her.

"True dat." Macey agreed. Bex rolled onto her stomach from the spot she was laying in, and propped her head with her hands.

"I suppose you're right. But that doesn't make it okay." She sang to me. I glared.

"Guys, guys! Please!" begged a small voice coming from the corner of the room. Liz looked at us with gentle warning and everyone stopped.

"So anyways," Macey started. She wasn't one to be silently awkward for long. "I was _trying_ to help this seventh grader, and she totally snapped at me! If she wasn't my sister, I think I would've slapped her."

"I would've too, all the things she said to you!" Bex agreed.

"I know… but I just cooled down. I mean, she's just a seventh grader... It's not like she really knows the ropes yet. I get it –but geez, did she have to snap at me?" Macey exclaimed.

"Can I _please _be done now?" I asked Macey. She took a good look at me, perfecting all of the imperfections and blemishes I had.

"There." She said as she straightened my collar.

I looked in the mirror. I stood there wearing a neatly pressed and stain-free uniform with straightened hair. My make-up was light –mascara with a bit of eyeliner and gloss. Not overly gunky. I smiled.

I looked simple.

I looked plain.

I looked _me. _

"Wow, Mace. I actually look… like myself." I said. Macey rolled her eyes.

"I _do_ know how to do that, you know." She replied. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

Bex shoved me. "Get out of here, girl! It's almost time for your date…"

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Love you too…" I mumbled.

"Cameron, we went over this! I do love you, but you _need_ to get out!" Macey said as I pushed out of the door. She shut it behind me and I heard her walk away.

Sighing, I walked to the North Wing. I reached for the Gallagher Family tapestry and lifted it up to reveal a –no, _the_ Gallagher Family crest (which is the same crest I have on my necklace) and titled it to the right. The wall opened to reveal a passageway I had discovered in seventh grade. I smiled at the thought.

Everything was so simple then –even if I thought it was complicated.

"Gallagher Girl?" a voice asked from my left. I looked over as Zach emerged from the darkness. "I knew it was you." he smiled.

"Hey, Blackthorne Boy. So what did you call me in here for… to have a friendly chat? Because I could be –"

"Well, I guess that if you really _have_ to leave, I can have Chef Louis' crème brûleé all by myself."

"From lunch?"

"The very place." He said. He walked over to the room located in the passageway if you made two rights and a left. He sat down at the table with two plates of deliciousness at the seats.

"Well… I suppose I could spare a few minutes of my precious time." I teased. Zach smirked.

"_Precious_ time, huh?" Zach questioned. I sat down at the table. "If time was so precious, we both know you wouldn't be here, Gallagher Girl."

He knows me too well.

"No… I just wanted to make you feel good." I lied. "Madame would fail me on my manners if I blew you off."

"Oh she would, would she? Well, then I guess you passed."

"I guess I did."

We just sat there. Literally. No talking. No contact whatsoever. It was… in a word….

Awkward.

"Hey, Zach?" I asked him after a few minutes. He looked up at me and wiped crème brûleé crumbs off of his face.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?"

"This is really weird… but… well, you see, I was talking to Abby today and she, uh… she…" I trailed off.

"She what?" he questioned.

"Um…"

"Aw… was Gallagher Girl talking about me?"

"No!" I said quickly. He smirked.

"Well, how 'bout this –we can watch it. Just tell me where you were." He said, gesturing to the door leading to the security area.

Which I forgot about.

I really, really, _really_ am getting sloppy. I need a CoveOps lesson…like, _now_.

"Sure… we were in the West Wing… about an hour and 23… no, _24 _minutes ago." I answered. He nodded and moved over to the security area. I followed suit, watching him punch in the date, time, and place.

A picture of Abby and I popped onto the screen. Zach clicked on it and watched with a smirk.

"_Hey, Squirt. What's with the new uniform?" _

"_Hi Aunt Abby… Oh, this? Nothing." _Abby grinned.

"_Oh... I get it. Hot date?" _Abby cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow.

"_Now Aunt Abby, this is an all-girls school. Exactly who would I be going on a date with?" _

"_Uh, duh…your boyfriend… remember him? Zach?" _I saw myself blush. Then I blushed. Zach's smirk only grew.

"_Zach is not my boyfriend." _Abby rolled her eyes.

"_Squirt, when you've kissed someone more than 8 times and two of those times were public… that kind of means you're taken. Trust me." _

"_We have not kissed more than eight times!" _

"_Cammie, sweetie… I think you have." _Abby touched my shoulder.

"_We'll we're not dating, so what does it matter?" _

"_Oh, gosh… I'm sorry Squirt. I didn't mean to… I know it's… just… you know, when he asks you to be his girlfriend today, can you tell him I said that if he hurts you, I'll personally kill him? With the help of Bex, Macey, Joe, and Rachel, of course." _She winked at me.

"_Oh, please. Like he's actually going to ask me to be his girlfriend…He does not like me!" _

"_You're right, Squirt…He doesn't like you –he loves you." _

Zach stopped the video when he saw me walk away on screen. He looked at me.

"You know… your Aunt… she's not a liar."

"What do you mean? I'm telling you, we have _not_ kissed more than eight times!" I protested. "Okay look, there was only end of sophomore year, that time in junior year –okay, so there was multiple times in junior year… and then this year… that only makes seven!"

"Gallagher Girl, not that." He smirked. "Wait… you remember every time we've kissed?" he looked at me. I looked at the ground. "That's a lot of times, Gallagher Girl."

"Hey!"

"Fine, fine. Anyways, I mean… Abby? She wasn't lying when she said those things. She's right."

"Right about…?"

"Everything. Well, except for the more than eight times thing."

"So… you were going to ask me to… you know…?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Honestly, Gallagher Girl… being make-out buddies _is_ kind of like being boyfriend and girlfriend. We already kind of act like it."

"We are _not _make-out buddies!"

"Whatever you say, Gallagher Girl." Zach said. He stepped closer to me. I was trapped between a wall and Zach. "Whatever you say."

He pressed his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. He pulled back.

"Zach?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you avoiding me? First, you avoid me like the plague. Then, you and Bex spontaneously become best friends. And now, you just kissed me. And I'm going to admit that I'm really confused." I spilled. He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cam. But after you left… I went searching. For days. Nonstop -24/7. Cammie… I went _crazy. _ I'm so sorry. Please, Cam. Gallagher Girl… just please never leave me again. Take me with you. _Why _didn't you take me with you?" he answered. He closed his eyes and hugged me tightly, like he would never let go.

And he never did.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're all thinking –yes, this <strong>_**is**_** two parts. I feel like I didn't quite finish it off like I wanted to, but I liked this ending. **

**This was pretty long, so the Part Two will probably be shorter. Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but I just had to.:) **

**Check out my other stories… **_**Enchanted**_** (which is now completed! Eeek!), **_** Meet Me By The Lockers(also complete), The Damage Is Done, Stay With Me, Eyes Open(complete), The Nightmares, **_**and **_**In The Elevator. **_

**Review for me.:) **

**And of course, the usual thanks to violets-are-violets, my beta. Used to be known as topXsecret. Check her out. Oh… speaking of, we have a joint account now! Spanishviolets! Author alert us… we'll be bringing a story out to the public soon;) **


	3. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
